


Words

by MyShipLife



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Alec Lightwood has never been a man of many words. He just used them wisely.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I know it's probably not the update you expected from me, I swear I'll go back to my WIP soon.
> 
> This one is pure fluff. Just unapologetic fluff.
> 
> I know it's currently Lent, and some observe it, so I thought I would try and put some more fluff in their world, as a show of support <3 That being said, I'm deeply convinced that everyone could use some fluff at some point, so consider it for you too if you're reading this!
> 
> I hope you'll like it. And as usual, you can come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

It was common knowledge that Alec Lightwood wasn’t a talker. His friends knew better than to expect him to go into a full monologue every day. No, Alec kept his words for moments when they were needed.

For instance, when Isabelle had her first break up, he spent hours with her in her bedroom, hugging and comforting her, telling her that everything was going to be ok. And that he’d beat up the guy if she wanted him to. At least that had made her laugh.

Then, he used them when their parents got divorced and Max was feeling down. So Alec made up jokes, silly jokes, just to bring a smile on Max’s face.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to people, he just considered that words weren’t always needed. Sometimes, just a look, or a touch, could provide more sense than any word uttered.

This specificity of his never bothered anyone, because Alec Lightwood was a good person. Always kind and caring, even to people he didn’t know. 

When he entered university, he decided to get a dorm room. And he met his roommate: Magnus Bane.

Magnus was everything Alec wasn’t: he was artistic, he was social, but mostly he was a talker. It often made Alec laugh that he had been paired up with his almost opposite. But neither of them minded. They became the best of friends in just a few weeks.

During their first round of exams, Alec could see Magnus was anxious, so that morning before leaving, he lowered his head until his lips were almost touching Magnus’ ear and he whispered: 

“You’re gonna do great today Magnus, have no doubt about it.”

And before the other man could answer, he had already left.

During their second year, Magnus started dating Camille. Alec hated her, which was saying something. She was the first person Alec had ever hated. She was mean and a bad influence on Magnus. When Magnus found out she was cheating on him, he broke things off, but he had already fallen in love. So when Alec found him in tears in their dorm, curled up in a ball on his bed, he did what any good friend would have done, he got behind Magnus and held him while his friend cried. And he whispered sweet nothings every few seconds, or when the tears were getting too much for Magnus’ breathing.  
“You deserve so much more than her Magnus.”  
“You’re the most beautiful soul I have ever met.”  
“She will realize what she lost but it’s too late.”  
“We love you Magnus, more than she ever could.”

After finishing university, they decided to move in together as roommates again, because they both had found jobs in the same city and it made sense to stay together.

On the first day in their new apartment, once all their friends had left, Alec got closer to Magnus, hugged him and let his head fall in the crook of his neck.  
“I’m so happy I met you Magnus, you are the sweetest person ever.”

The morning of Magnus’ first day at work, Alec was waiting for him by the door and when he went to cross the threshold, Alec held him back a second.  
“You look beautiful today, they’re gonna love you.”

A few months after, Magnus came back home one evening with a sad look on his face.  
“I hate that they’re not trusting me on this. I’ve been working with them for more than five months, surely they could give me a little more credit?! But no, I have to remain under Lorenzo’s pretentious supervision and just continue doing everything while the man gathers all the credit. I tell you Alexander, one of those day, I’m going to snap. He’s not even good at his job. Ugh, this is annoying, to no end.”

At Alec’s raised eyebrow at the end, Magnus just smiled at him.  
“Yes Darling, thank you, I feel better. You’re a good listener. You’re an even better friend.”

That night, before going to bed, Alec leaned in.  
“Never hide who you truly are Magnus. Once they see you, they won’t be able not to fall in love with you.”

So no, Alec Lightwood didn’t talk much, and that was the exact reason why. Because sometimes, his words went so far beyond what he was ready to let out. And he was scared of the consequences they might have.

During one of their movie marathon weekend, just before falling asleep on the couch Alec quietly whispered to an asleep Magnus.

“You are perfect Magnus Bane. I can’t believe you choose to stay with me as your friend when you could share your life with anyone else. You could brighten anyone’s day just by being by their side. And I’ll be forever grateful that you let me see this side of you. You’re going to make someone very happy one day.”

But to his utter surprised, Magnus’ head turned and instead of closed eyes, Alec was met with gorgeous honey-colored eyes. But his brain seemed to lose any logic at that moment.

“You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen Magnus.”  
“Did you mean it?”  
“Your eyes?”  
“No. What you said before. Do you really think anyone would be happy with me?”  
“Of course I did.”  
“Would you?”  
“Would I make anyone happy?”  
“No. Would you be happy with me?”  
“Magnus.”

Alec was certain his fear was written all over his face. But Magnus didn’t leave him too much time to think, he closed the distance between them but before his lips fell on Alec’s, he smiled and whispered.

“This is probably the only moment I really need you to say something if you don’t want that.”

Alec chuckled and closed the remaining inches between them. Their first kiss was exactly like them both: hot, passionate, deep and meaningful.

When Magnus told their friends they were together, a general “it was about time” resounded in the room.

They dated for three years. Three years during which Alec would often get close to Magnus and whisper in his ear, just for him to hear what he had to say.

One evening after work, Alec got back home and prepared a nice dinner for a date with his boyfriend. He patiently waited for Magnus to arrive, a few notes scattered on the furniture to tell Magnus what to do and where to go next.

On the first one, resting on the entrance cabinet: “Go to the kitchen and grab yourself a glass of wine.”

On the second one, next to the wine bottle: “I know you’ve been exhausted lately but don’t want to say it. So I’ve run a bath for you. I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

On the third one, on the edge of the tub: “The bath smells like sandalwood and lavender, one for you, one for me, because we complement each other perfectly. When you’re relaxed enough, join me on the balcony.”

When Alec heard the doors to the balcony open, he turned around to find Magnus looking at him with love in his eyes. He watched his boyfriend get closer to him and it was him, this time, who got on his tiptoes and whispered in Alec’s ear “Thank you so much for everything Darling, I love you.”

Alec kissed Magnus’ temple, grabbed his hand, and led him to the chair he had ready for their dinner.

“What made you decide you wanted to have a date tonight? Not that I’m complaining, but…”  
“Magnus. I know I don’t talk a lot. But I intend to always show you how much you matter to me, how much your wellbeing is important. I don’t want you to ever doubt that I love you and that I would do everything I could to make you happy. Tonight, I wanted to do something special for you. So I gathered some courage and wrote down a few notes. And then, I realized that I wanted to do something else, something that was too important not to be spoken out loud. Magnus Bane, you are the most beautiful, caring and generous person I have ever met. To this day, I still don’t understand how I managed to get so lucky, to have you as my friend at first and then as my boyfriend. And I know this is probably me pushing my luck but…”

Alec grabbed the small box from his pocket, got on one knee in front of Magnus and opened it. Before he could say anything though, Magnus’ voice could be heard over the non existent noise.

“Yes.”  
“Magnus, I haven’t even asked yet.”  
“I… sorry… old habits I guess, I don’t really need you to speak… please continue.”  
“I love you Magnus. I promise to cherish you for as long as I live. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”  
“Can I talk now? Can I say yes again?”  
“You’re impossible.”  
“I am, but you love me anyway.”  
“I do.”  
“Not yet, keep those words for when we’re at the altar.”


End file.
